Public Displays of Affections
by Miss Momolo
Summary: Kiss me." "What?" he started to back way but she kept up with him. "Public displays of affections make people uncomfortable." A/N: the "kiss me" scene of Captain America: Winter Soldier in Nejiten


The only thing you could hear in the wintery air was their panting breaths as they ran. Their cover had blown over ten minutes ago and now they were being chased through the snow covered lower city by thugs.

Tented cursed as they took another curve, the snow cutting their steps, almost slowing them completely. She continued to curse.

"We are almost there, don't worry." Neji reassured a few steps ahead, his voice sure and calm.

Tenten rolled her eyes while she clicked her tongue in response. Arrogant fool. It was his self-assuredness and calm demeanor that almost had them slaughter. They were almost done with their mission- taking down suspecting crime lords that were working together to plan the assassination of the City of Saijou mayor and leaders and monopolizing the city for themselves- when Neji had to blow his cover over a hunch. A hunch!

Lights ahead brought a sigh of relief out of Tenten. If they could get to the upper city they could find a better hiding place. Tenten pushed harder, running side by side with Neji.

Behind them they heard the curses and shouts from the crime lords' henchmen. Tenten looked at Neji in anticipation. He turned and gave a stiff nod. They had agreed that when they reach the upper city they could split up so they could lose the henchman and so if things didn't turn out the mission wouldn't be compromised.

Though as they reached the upper city- the lights almost blinding now- they were hit with unpredictable events. They had burst in a full blown winter festival. The streets were packed with people, everywhere. Every inch. They were lights hanging on every space possible. Everyone dressed up in fine clothes or festival themed costumes. There air was thick with the smell of food, candy, sweat and smoke.

Immediately Tenten grabbed Neji arms before they were both lost to the crowd.

"Neji!" she hissed as she pushed forward, trying to find cover.

Neji nodded in understanding. "I know. We overlooked this detail-"

"What are we going to do now-"

"-but we can make this work."

"How!" Tenten asked more irritated than concern for her safety. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

"Just blend in with the crowd."

Tenten nodded, convincing herself that the idea could work. She could see how they could make the crowd an advantage and turn it around in their favor…just as she could see the crowd preventing them escape.

Neji started in one direction before Tented grabbed his sleeved and pulled him back. "But we stay close by."

He nodded and they started to move through the crowd. As they moved Tenten began to pick stuff from different carts vendors. A fan, an umbrella, a piece of clothing that resemble the festival colors. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Neji doing the same.

Out of instinct Tented looked behind her, scanning every face. Nothing. She sighed.

"I think we lost them," Neji said suddenly beside her.

Tenten was about to say something, mouth opened, when shouts from behind made them turn. Three of the seven henchmen were a short distance away. Tenten snapped her head back to Neji, rolling her eyes. "Well, I think not."

Neji's brows furrowed in concentration or frustration, Tenten didn't know. She looked up at him waiting for him to come up with a plan. "Neji!"

Neji shook his head as if he were snapped back to reality. "Yes." he grabbed Tenten by the upper arm and started pushing against the crowd. They bumped and stepped on people feet, disappearing further amongst the masses before the complaint could reach their ears.

"What are you doing!" Bump. Push. Step.

"We are running."

"What!" Tenten was glad the crowd covered her shrill because she was sure the sound was piercing. Though Neji didn't seem so face.

"Yes."

"I really don't not know why they assign you as leader of this mission." Tenten muttered.

"What?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

They kept moving forward, Tenten constantly looking over her shoulder at the three henchmen trying to keep up. To her immense relief they were slowly losing them. Still, they kept moving forward, best to put as much distance as possible.

Tenten felt like they had ran-walk for ten minutes before Neji, still gripping her upper arm, pulled her into a cart. He started to pretend he was examining its contents. Tenten rubbed at her upper arm , trying to shake the sensation away.

"You know you didn't have to stop my circulation." Tenten started to examine the contents also, keeping the corner of her eyes on the lookout. "If you asked nicely I would have followed._" _

"Hn." He was more attuned at her surrounding that at her.

Tented rolled her eyes for what she felt like the hundredth time that day. "If I was in charge we wouldn't be in this mess." She muttered, pretending that he_ was _hearing and she was speaking her mind.

Suddenly Neji wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her down, docking. Tenten held her breath until the three henchmen passed them by, missing them completely.

"I think we are good now." Neji said as he raised, releasing a sigh.

"Every time you say that something always-"

"Hey!" A shout came from behind them. They both turn to find the four remaining henchmen almost forming a semi-circular behind them.

Tenten turned towards Neji. "See!"

"Come on." He grabbed Tenten's forearm again and started pushing against the crowd, going the opposite direction from the crowd. "Let's go."

They started to create a small distance when the see the previous three henchmen in front of them. They were surrounded. Neji cursed, turning around, heading on a corner full of food carts. Neji cursed, his head turning around in different directions, trying to find a solution.

Panic started to raise in her throat. "Neji!"

Neji was still looking around, physically lost. More panic. Idiot. Idiot. "Neji!"

"Shh!" Neji put a finger to his mouth. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"What?"

"Shh!"

Tenten crossed her arms, the pieces she stole on her hands, and she waited. When he was still in silence she said, "Wouldn't we be easier if you used Gentle Fist?"

Neji shook his head. "Too many people." He said it as if it were the most logical thing.

Tenten sighed annoyed.

His attention was suddenly at her. "What?"

"What?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You've been complaining since we started this mission." He accused her. "You think you can do better than me."

Tenten couldn't help the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Her hands started to unfold. "I-"

"If you think that way. Then you're in charge of this mission. Get us out of here." Neji crossed his arms defiantly, almost raising one eyebrow.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Neji shrugged as if apologizing. Idiot. He was enjoying this. She bet he already found a solution, he would never risk their life. He was just bullshiting her. Maybe he was hearing her all this time…Fine. If he wanted to humiliate her than so be it but he was going to have to eat his words before he did.

Tenten straighten her back. "Okay." She started to undo her headband. This time Neji raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Take yours off too." He looked uncomfortable at first but did as she said.

Tenten started to pull the shirt she stole over her head, glad that she had gone all in black. Then she opened her umbrella, turning to Neji who looked partially confused and amused. She narrowed her eyes. "Do I have to take you step by step, work with what you've got."

Neji started to fumble as he worked to get almost the same identical t-shirt she had over his head, then decided what he was going to so with the rest-which were useless. Tenten started to undo her two buns when Neji turn to her, her hair tumbling as his eyes tried to puzzle to gather what she was doing.

She handed one of her hair ties to Neji. "Tie your hair into ponytail."

As his fingers combed through his hair he said "Changing our appearance won't work, they had a pretty good look at us."

"Yeah, I figured that out." She came closer to Neji, drawing their umbrella near over their heads.

Neji's eyebrow raised, annoyed. He was underestimating her. "So…?"

Tenten grabbed one of his arms and located on her lower waist then the other in the nape of her neck. She knew her eyes were shining, because Neji started to look uncomfortable. Perfect. "Kiss me."

"What?" he started to back way but she kept up with him.

"Public displays of affections make people uncomfortable."

Neji shook his head, blush slowly turning his whole face pink. "But I'm not-"

"You made me leader of this mission and told me to get us of this mess. I am."

"But-" the voice from the henchmen were growing closer.

"Just do it."

Neji cursed before he crashed his mouth on hers.

If there was one word to describe this kiss…. It would be clumsy. So that burst of giggles started to erupt out of her. It appeared that they Hyuga prodigy wasn't a genius at everything. Tenten felt almost compelled, to say the least. She laughing at his face did not really encourage him, more so made him clumsier. So she tried to shake of the humor and deepened the kiss. To help him, she told herself.

After a moment she pulled away, finding red face Neji. She tried not to smirk as she opened her fan and started fanning herself, but it was almost impossible. He averted his eyes pretending to scan their surroundings for the enemy. After a second it was clear they had lost them. When he turned to her she was still smiling through her fan.

Tenten didn't know Neji could turn redder until that moment. "What!"

Tenten pretended to examine her nails, closing the fan. "Oh, just- if I didn't know better I say that was your first kiss."

Neji turn around and started walking away in one direction, not giving Tenten enough time to study his expression. "Shut up."

Tenten followed suite, smugly grinning. "Does this mean I will be leader from now on?"

Still walking, Neji turned around. "We'll see."

If Tenten didn't know any better she could have sworn there was a daring glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that was one of my favorite scenes in the movie Winter Soldier and I thought it be cute to recreate it Nejiten style. review please.**


End file.
